powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
In A Bottle
"I have an idea that will solve our ranger problem," said Lady Zalia. "What is it, dear?" asked Lord Zygon. "We can make a monster with a bottle, and he can imprison people inside that bottle!" said Lady Zalia. "That's a good idea!" said Lord Zygon. Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Trollster monster, a troll with a bottle. "You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zygon. "Yes," said Trollster, "I do." "Then, go down there and do it!" said Lord Zygon. "Yes sir," said Trollster. Trollster went down to Angel Falls and began capturing people inside his bottle. The others ran and panicked in the opposite direction. The alarm sounded in the castle, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "There's a monster who is capturing people inside his bottle down there," said Achon. "We'd better get down there!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" said TJ. "Whatever," said Trollster. Then a squadron of Planet Patrol soldiers appeared. The rangers easily defeated them. "Now, it's your turn!" said Kai. Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and the rangers noticed it. "Run!" said TJ. But Trollster managed to capture TJ and Kai, leaving Lauren. Lauren hid in a tree. "What's wrong, red ranger?" said Trollster, "are your friends captured in this bottle?" Then Lauren came out of hiding. "I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!" said Lauren. "Whatever," said Trollster, "I'll make you a deal. You can join the legion of evil or you can join you friends in this bottle. It's up to you!" "I pick neither!" said Lauren. Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Lauren was faster. She took her blaster and zapped his hand that carried the bottle causing him to drop it making his hand sore. As a result, the bottle shattered into many pieces on the ground, everyone who was inside the bottle were set free, and Kai and TJ returned back to the battle scene. Kai placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I don't know what you did," said Kai, "but thanks!" "Yeah!" said TJ. "No problem," said Lauren, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?" "Alright," said Kai. Kai removed his hand from Lauren's shoulder. They noticed that Trollster was holding his hurt hand in his opposite arm. "Look!" said Kai, "he's injured!" "Let's finish him!" said TJ. They put all of their weapons together and formed the Fire Defender. "Ready," said TJ, "fire!" The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. Then, Lord Zygon noticed it, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant. "Okay," said TJ, "I have an idea. Let's attack him separately until we destroy his bottle. When he pops the cork of his bottle, the first one who notices it will attack his hand causing him to drop his bottle, and then, we will attack him with the Fire Megazord. Everyone with me?" "I'm in!" said Lauren. "Me, too!" said Kai. "Then let's do it!" said TJ, "fire zords, now!" The fire zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. They surrounded and attacked Trollster. As a result, Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and Lauren was the first one who saw it, so she shot flames at the bottle causing him to drop it, and this time, there was nothing in it. "Alright," said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!" They combined their zords to form the Fire Megazord. Again, Trollster was holding his injured hand in his opposite arm. They delivered a few punches to Trollster, and Trollster had enough. They powered up the Fire Sword and thrust it through him. As a result, Trollster fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "Oh, well," said Lord Zygon, "there's always next time!" The rangers were practicing their karate at the Angel Falls Recreational Center.